Karma that Leads to a Kiss
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: Thanks to "no good" Tsuna, my one chance to confess was destroyed. But I'll get him back... oh yeah, I'll get him back for sure-after I get my chance to confess. First Fic. disclaimer: slight bit of cussing


"Huff, huff, Huff, Huff"

His feet lightly tapped against the soft floor as his body twisted in perfectly formed dodges to his shadow-boxer's attack. I couldn't help but gaze incessantly in awe. He is so amazing. Sure he was kind of dumb, and an asshole too, but everything about him made my heart leap. Now I only need him to see me.

Tat! Tat! Tat! Tat! Tat!

His fists now smash against his hanging opponent, only bearing the name EVERLAST. As most people would try to hide their ogling, there was no need for me since he never noticed. He was totally immersed in the memories of opponents past, his fists retelling the stories. It has been so long since I first felt my heart gravitate towards him, I sigh at the memory. Him fighting his hardest to defend his sister Kyoko, the silly boy didn't even win, but that didn't matter. It was his eyes, those eyes that resonate in burning ambition. Those gunmetal eyes, they could stare me down all day if they wanted.

But sadly, he probably would never see me. Of course he know me, I'm the manager of the boxing team, but he would never know how extreme my feelings are for him. He would never know how I learned Muay Thai, as a way to be strong like him. He would never know how earnestly I train after he leaves the clubroom; I watch him everyday as my inspiration to move forward. Hell, he probably won't ever know how good I am at it either. My parents are literally scared of me because of my undefeated streak I now hold within the prefecture. My eyes turn away from his winsome body that was glistening in sweat. My lord did he look good like that. And I had the luxury to see it—every day.

* * *

><p>I start to count the ceiling tiles as I wander to the one chance I had given myself to confess. It was a day like any other, the same walk to school, same boring classes and so on, but it was different too. This was the day I was going to confess to him. I passed by him in the hallway during the lunch break; he was taking his usual stroll to the boxing clubroom. I stop him cheerfully, "Good afternoon Ryohei-sempai." I love calling him sempai.<p>

"Oh. Mizuno, Katsue—(his eyes slide to the left) hi."

I giggle, "Are you off to the boxing clubroom?"

"Yes! I have a match today afterschool with a new member!"

"Oh, you recruited someone else?"

"Yeah, and this guy is very extreme. Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

My happiness falters, "You mean 'no-good Tsuna?' Are you serious."

"I'm always serious! You must watch our match!"

His invitation perked me up again, "Of course! I'll see you after school!"

He began to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled his ear to my mouth:

"I have a secret to tell you, but only if you win your match today." I said this with full confidence of his victory.

The rest of the day went amazing for me. My usual perfect grades, no confessions to deal with, and even the girls I talk to in class weren't being annoying; that day was a good day, to the extreme. But what comes up must come down, and my day came down right when I walked into the clubroom.

CRASH!

Right when I had walked through the door, Ryohei was flying out of the window. Defeat. My jaw dropped in shock as I ran over to him yelling, "Sempai! Are you okay?"

He it took him a few minutes to respond, "Your boxing skills are platinum! I'll definitely welcome you in!" He totally ignored me…

I look to the right of me to see Kyoko praising his happiness and Tsuna with his "no-good platoon" crowd in. My whole chance to confess was ruined… What the hell? Master Pao Pao was now asking Ryohei something, but I was so angry that I couldn't even listen. Tsuna was now yelling something as I shouted louder to interrupt:

"OHHHHH! NO-GOOD TSUNA, YOU'RE THE WORST!" He looked like he just rose from the dead.

* * *

><p>I groan in lieu of the flashback, damn that no good buffoon. Him and his no good platoon; I would show them my skill if I ever found them outside of school. I would make sure it hurt too. I close my eyes and laugh as my imagination runs with the idea of beating that retard up. "Hahaha!" The look of his face as I even threatened him was too funny for thoughts alone. My eyes come back to reality with Ryohei standing over me, his face tilted like a confused puppy. My body that was laying on the bench in boredom now jumped up while he asked, "Are you okay Katsue?"<p>

I smile nervously, "Ha Ha, yeah. I was just thinking about something funny I saw earlier…"

"Oh. Wait, why are you here?"

I cock an eyebrow, is it becoming obvious? "Umm, I need to clean up the clubroom, duh?"

"Oh yeah! Well I'm leaving, I'm extremely hungry!" Hah, that appetite of his…

"Bye!"

"Nn."

He walks out swiftly, giving me the chance to practice. I hurriedly change my clothes and wrap my hands and ankles to get started. Man, I've gotten quick at this. "I bet I could give Ryohei the Pepsi challenge in a wrapping race." Wow, that sounds so lame; thank god I didn't say it out loud… Oh wait, I did. I smack my head as I climb into the ring, sitting in the center to stretch/limber up. I tried to relax into the stretch, but my mind was clinging on my torment. Why couldn't I just confess? I'm such a panze… Every day I put it off, the farther he gets away.

I try practicing some Te (kick) exercises, as my frustration gets worse. Since the new term started and he became a third year, we hardly even talk or see each other, even in the boxing room. I could tell my lack of composure was throwing off my form, as I couldn't feel the normal fluidity in my strike. "DAMMIT!" I punch the corner post. Ah, that felt good. It's time for some Chok (punching) and Ti sok (elbow) maneuvers.

I hop off the ring and flit over to the punching bag. Just as any other opponent, I dash in for the offensive: Dash forward, hop (feint my hesitation) to ready myself for my spinning back fist, and then a hard leg thrust to lead in into my second wave. My mind cleared as my fists stormed forward—my eight points won't quit until my enemy is on the ground. Punch, punch—harder! My fists begin to hurt, but I don't want to stop. The second I stop is the second I will cry out of weakness. I can easily fight with confidence I won't lose, but I don't have the confidence to confess the guy I've been insane about for 5 years! I'm such a—

"Katsue?" My body jumps like five feet.

"Huh?"

Ryohei, standing in the doorway now asks, "What are you doing?"

I try to lie, "Uhh… just practicing for… the school play? I'm going to be ninja in it." As dumb and gullible as he is, I could tell he wasn't listening to me, oh god…

"KATSUE! YOU NEED TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! WE NEED YOUR STRENGTH!"

"Umm Ryohei, I'm already a member…" Idiot.

"OH YEAH! THEN YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY PRACTICE WITH US!"

I roll my eyes, "Uhh, no thanks. Most of the guys in the club suck… Plus, I don't want more people confessing to me after they see me in my practice clothes." I was only wearing a sports bra and an old pair of boxing shorts.

He's now wearing a pensive expression, "Hmm, how do I get you to fight in the club…"

Ryohei thinking? This isn't good… but wait… if there has ever been a chance to confess, it's now.

Now wearing a seductive grin, "I'll practice with the club if you spar with me."

"I don't fight girls."

What the fuck? Chivalry is NOT what I want right now.

I try again, "Then how about this, we'll set the timer to three minutes. Within that time, if I can land one hit while you dodge, you have to do what I say. If I don't, I'll practice with the club."

He's thinking again… oh god. "Hmm, okay, since I'll win."

Excuse me? Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong motherfucker.

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, we'll let the timer decide that."

I start the timer and rush forward, this time going straight in for an easy KO; I want to fight him in the same respect he fights his opponent. He easily dodges my punches as I try to find his rhythm. I lighten the force of my strikes to put more focus on observing his breathing. I was trying to do this while watching his center, but it wasn't working. Shit! I can't let this moment slip away! But then the match strikes as I look into those silver eyes; there it is.

I blink while my grin shines wildly, "I've got your number now, sempai. I'll get you right in the facial nerve, and you won't know what hit you."

His eyes blaze as his once serious face now reveals a smirk; so he's enjoying this too? I make a funny face, throwing him off. He loses his focus and takes a few steps back—Perfect. Before he can get back into his rhythm, I take one good step before SMACK! I knew he wasn't expecting a kick, especially such a flawless, high-hitting Roundhouse such as mine. He immediately dropped to the ground as my foot, that had hit the facial nerve on his left cheek, lowered back into position.

It took him a few seconds to come back to the world of the living—a wise man once told me to never get hit there—the lights go out immediately from a hit that lands there. His hand rises to his head as his eyes creep open.

Standing above him, I crouch down to ask, "Are you okay sempai?" I wanted to smile in victory—wait for it.

"Has it been three minutes?" The timer now beeps. Victory!

I laugh, "Now it has. I win."

He sits himself up and shakes his head. He looks a little downtrodden.

"Aww, down be such a sorry sap, I'm one best girl Nak Muays in all of the Honshu region."

He gives me a puzzled stare, "Really?"

"Yeah, and I fight guys a lot too." I decided to try and make him look good. "Plus, you didn't know I would give you a good kick."

He gives me his fiery stare, "But a loss is a loss! I will do whatever you want!"

Oh man—the gods are smiling down on me today.

I give him a sultry stare and ask, "Anything?"

And inept as he is, he immediately responds, "Yes!"

Without forethought, I straddle myself over his legs and pull his face towards mine. My heart was bursting at the seams, but I wanted more. I pull myself away after a few seconds, parting our lips and leaving them with a small lick from my tongue (like in the movies). I might not ever get this chance ever again; I have to take full advantage of it.

I finally get a good enough distance to see his face perfect, letting out a small pant. Okay Katsue, gotta play it cool.

I put a sultry expression back on as I declare, "I wanted that as a spoil of war, but in name of my victory, I want you to challenge me to join the boxing club every week until you win; same rules and all."

His face was beat red, as he tried to stammer a response out. I could feel my 'Joe Cool' vibe was wearing off, so I left with, "Well it's Friday? Then I guess I'll see you next Friday for our match." I gave him one wink as I grabbed my bag and strolled out the door.

Once outside, I ran around to the back of the building as fast my legs could carry me. "Hahh, Hahh… Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that." I touch my lips as my face begins to burn in embarrassment. "I can't believe how well I pulled that off!" I sit myself on the ground and throw my school shirt back on while my ear caught the sounds of students on the roof. I was in the middle of taking my water bottle out of my bag, when someone's pair of feet appear in front of me. What the hell? I didn't even hear the guy. I look up to see none other than the disciplinary committee head, Kyoya Hibari, glaring at me. Oh shit.

In a cold tone, "Your outfit is out of dress code, and campus is closed; your excuse will decide whether or not I will bite you to death."

I look up to the roof in my panic (is that Tsuna?); "Uhh, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his group were bullying me on the roof until they pushed me off… My skirt ripped, so I put these shorts on. I'm really sorry!" I clamp my eyes shut to further the pity vote.

I couldn't see his expression, but he only muttered, "Sawada Tsunayoshi? And companions? Hmph."

I decided to open my eyes again to only find the scary guy had left. "Holy shit. Today has been too extreme. I'm going home." **Hah, karma's a bitch No-Good Tsuna.**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this FanFic! I'd love to hear people's thoughts on it; I'm wondering if the story seems believable... but it was just a crazy idea, so yeah. I hope you liked it!<p>

Oh, and fyi, it is only a one shot, but I would reconsider if enough people liked it :0)

Oh yeah: **I do not own any rights to any KHR characters. But I do possess the power to get their _asses kicke_d (Cough, *Tsuna*, cough)**

**But I do own Katsue Mizuno** (kyaaa, she's so cool! lol)


End file.
